The Breakup Call
by sorrydear
Summary: "We could get caught. I have a boyfriend, and you've just come out of a relationship. This is toxic. We shouldn't be doing this." — Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

**the breakup call**

_chapter 1_

I do not, unfortunately, own Naruto.

I'd recommend to read this with "Fix You" by Coldplay in the background. c:

.

.

.

Her words were like daggers. Digging in to his skin, creating wounds, engraving scars. So heartless and nonchalant. No tears present.

It was how Sakura always preferred everything — quick and uncomplicated. Just like how she disliked cooking, because it took "too long", or the way she hated driving in the morning before work because oh _god _— traffic was "too long" to bear with. Everything had to be done quickly for her.

_Quickly,_ just like the way she just indifferently blurted out the words, "I think it's best if we break up."

It was like his breath had been ripped out of his lungs and the air was thick and he was suffocating and he just _couldn't breathe_.

She'd entirely avoided his gaze because she knew, oh — she _knew_ that his world was hollow without her presence and his willpower which bore the ability to move mountains, to realign the galaxies, was no more. It was broken.

_He_ was broken, in to tiny, minuscule, fragments — specs of dust drowning in his ocean of sorrow.

Not once, in that moment, did she dare meet his gaze. She was fully aware of the wet, hot tears that brimmed his eyes and how his throat tightened, so much so that he uncomfortably croaked, "Why?"

"I-I just think it's about time, don't you?" she said, giving a half-hearted, dry, laugh. "There's only so many times you can try to fix a broken object before the broken pieces become unrepairable." She could very clearly hear the short, heavy sounds of his uneven breath. Sakura bit the insides of her mouth, refusing to show any sort of outward emotion.

"Cut the bullshit analogy, we're not objects, Sakura-chan! We're humans — _I'm_ human! Why don't you realise what you're doing to me? Why are you_ always_ like this?"

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto. This is for the best, for the two of us." Her voice was soft-spoken, smooth like velvet, but tremulous. It was unsteady, disturbed and intertwined with an empty apology; she wasn't really sorry at all.

A heavy surge of rain drowned out the suffocating silence from the pair, both sheltered from the outrageous storm under the roof of Naruto's flat.

Naruto didn't question anything any further, partly as she wouldn't have the audacity to answer his question, and also partly because he just didn't want to know anymore.

Breaking the silence, she ascended from the leather couch she was so comfortably perched on, and wore the same, passive facade as she always did as she said, "I'll go pack my stuff. There's some boxes in our wardrobe, I'll use them."

She skipped over the word 'our' very quickly, almost hesitantly, forcing Naruto to almost forget they shared a whole life together for almost five-and-a-little-bit years. The ups, the downs, the peaks and the troughs, they shared everything.

Like, the rare, infrequent moments when Sakura had curled in to his lap, shaking, crumbling, quivering as he'd soothingly bury her head in the crook of his neck with her heavy breaths hot against his skin, and he would wonder how a lady so indestructible could crumble so easily against his loving embrace.

Yet, a moment like that hadn't happened for a long, long time. She'd grown to be entirely passive, not honest with her emotions, because she didn't want to hurt him. Sakura needed to remain strong, completely indestructible so that he wouldn't worry or fuss too much about her.

She clutched her purse very tightly to her body, tender lips pursed as her heels clicked against the wooden floorboards from the living room to their bedroom.

Naruto's eyes glued to the floor, refusing to watch her leave the room to pack her belongings. Where had they gone wrong — what did he do? Why, why did it always have to be him? Why did he have to screw up the only relationship where he had solely, entirely, fully, devoted himself to?

He didn't help her pack. He just watched her, move in and out of the apartment, lumbering unnecessarily heavy boxes from and to her car as she, on the other hand, eyed him as a subtle gesture in hope for him to help her. Except, he didn't.

Naruto refused to contribute to her departure from his life.

Slowly, Sakura walked back in to his flat, and didn't meander back to their bedroom to pick up the last box — because there were none left. She was finished. This was evident as she gave a cough loud enough for him to hear, as she stood near the flat door and kept her hands deep in her pockets.

Aware that she finished packing her stuff, Naruto stood up from his position and strolled with eyes still not dry and heart so heavy it weighed him down as he walked. He situated himself merely inches away from her, eyebrows furrowed.

His cerulean eyes watched her. They wandered from her very, very faint freckles, like specs of sugar splattered across her skin, to her small, meek hands that were hidden deep in her jean pockets.

A deafening silence overcoming the atmosphere, Sakura insinuated, "I should go."

Naruto nodded, as if there was no more he could do to stop her from leaving. He could have begged, pleaded for her to stay, but he didn't. Even that much, he knew, wouldn't be enough to make her stay.

"Yeah. Bye," Naruto croaked out.

Just as Sakura turned her back to him to leave, she turned around — and Naruto could have sworn he saw her eyes water — and said, "Thank you for everything, Naruto. I wouldn't have wanted to spend those amazing four years of my life with anyone else but you."

Naruto's heart shattered.

"_Five_ years. And a half. Not four," he said, an undertone of melancholy evident in the hoarse sounds of his voice.

"Oh. I see, I'm sorry," she apologised, again, "Bye, Naruto."

He didn't bother to say bye back (though aware that that could have been the last time he'd see her for a very, very long time) before he just watched her close the door gently. Yet, the clicks of her heels could still be heard outside, running down the stairs of his flat in a hurry that could only emphasise how much she wanted to be away from his presence.

He didn't even see a single tear fall from her face as she left.

xxx

Naruto always heard breakup stories before. Most of them involved girls who left completely torn and broken, because the boy they were dating was a player and they thought, they irresponsibly and mistakingly, thought that there would be that_ small possibility_ that meant they could change the player.

It always ended the same, however; the boy would betray her, be unfaithful because that's just a player's nature, and they would consequently breakup.

Yet, the story that was more unheard of — but more possible than any of them — was the girl breaking up with the boy. Despite this being such a rare incident, it was "more possible than the rest of them", because a girl has emotional and physical power. They overrule the battle of the sexes with the ability to easily move and manipulate the hearts of boys and make them surrender emotionally. Girls were powerful, Naruto concluded.

That was why, when a girl broke up with the boy, he was left a mess without her. His world was no longer whole, merely fragmented and left to fix the broken pieces solely himself.

Since that day, that Friday afternoon, he hadn't seen or heard of Sakura, not even once. It had been three weeks, marking the longest time they'd been away from each without even a single call or text.

Even when Sakura was busy, working overnight at the hospital or even longer, she would grab her phone as soon as she would have a minute free and text him reminding him that she was okay, and not to worry, she just had an emergency to deal with. She would find every little moment to talk to him.

But Naruto was not over it, not a single bit.

His overconsumption of alcohol over those said three weeks had accumulated and waking up to a hangover everyday was no way in hell healthy — but that didn't stop Naruto. It almost encouraged him more. He needed it, he needed something, anything, to just drown out his sorrows in and if that had to be alcohol, then so be it.

Every ounce of him loved her so badly and so strongly that she made it impossible to forget about her — he was never, ever going to find someone like Sakura Haruno ever again, nor would he ever be able to forget about her. For five and a half years, she never failed to be the first and last thing that ran through his mind.

It felt so mentally exhausting; his mind went round and round in circles, trying to figure out what he did, trying to fathom how it all went wrong.

Over the three weeks that she had been absent from his life, her fruity, peach-like scent began to fade from his flat. It was like she never even existed anymore.

xxx

Hinata Hyuuga knew very well that it was too late, seventeen minutes past midnight to be exact, to be baking, but she just couldn't resist.

Regardless of the time, she used the spotty, blue and white scrunch on her wrist and put her hair in a messy ponytail in an attempt to gather her hair and not get it in her food.

Undeniably, she couldn't sleep. There was no particular reason for it; sometimes, she just had too many thoughts and in this case, it was the thoughts of missing home that overwhelmed her. She wasn't usually homesick, so this was one rare case.

Although she was very much in touch with her cousin, Neji Hyuuga (who was also coincidentally one of her closest friends), she wasn't really in touch with anyone else after she left home — particularly not her younger sister Hanabi. Although the bonds between Hanabi and Hinata were weak due to unexplainable matters in her family, she was, nevertheless, her younger sister and she did love her dearly.

The Hyuuga smiled to herself, intent on baking some chocolate chip muffins (Hanabi's favourite) to give to Neji, who could then pass them on to Hanabi.

But she also had another idea; she could give half of the batch to Hanabi, and the second half to Kiba. Yeah. She'd do that.

Kiba, being a veterinary surgeon, was away for a business trip and it had been a couple of days since she last saw him — it was the perfect way to thank him for his hard work (not to mention that it was a major bonus considering Kiba adored chocolate-flavoured desserts more than anything else in the world).

She considered giving some to Shino and TenTen too, but shrugged off that suggestion knowing that she would have to make far too great a batch for her to manage at such an hour.

She began the work, roaming around the kitchen, almost like a strenuous exercise, and followed the instructions which were stored mentally from years of practising. Every tip and trick she secretly knew from her personal experience was applied, she knew exactly how and what to do to ensure her chocolate chip muffins tasted _fabulous_.

Baking was indeed Hinata's profession; if she didn't have years of experience and accumulated knowledge, it would be slightly worrying, but she loved doing it and her bakery was the one thing that had never let her down in her life.

Placing the tray with the batter in to the oven, Hinata felt a surge of joy as she could relax on the couch, maybe watch some shows she pre-recorded and wait for them to slowly rise, and eventually bake to perfection.

And so, strolling to the couch with her lilac slippers snug on the base of her feet and rubbing against the rug, she sat down with a stretch and yawned.

However, just as she was ready to sit down, Hinata could hear the distant sound of her phone ringing, and she wondered why anyone would bother calling her at this time of night.

xxx

"Naruto, man, it's so good to see you!" Chouji greeted Naruto, "How have you been lately? I feel like it's been a century since we've spoken."

"How do you think the damn guy's been? He's a wreck. I bet he hasn't even seen the sunlight since Sakura left her," Shikamaru said, an eyebrow raised at the sight of his best friend. He certainly was not exaggerating; the bags under Naruto's eyes were the size of Mars and he _stunk — _of what, perhaps piss, or animal waste. Both, maybe.

Naruto grumbled at the sound of her name. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.

It had been _four _weeks, and still no call, no text, no word of apology. Nothing. Just the sound of Naruto's sobs resonating through his flat day and night.

Luckily, Shikamaru called them all — Chouji, Naruto and Rock Lee — for a guy's night at a club, every one of them being completely aware of Naruto's situation and attempting to be comforting for their best friend.

They group were all sat round a table, sake and numerous other alcoholic drinks making up most of the room on the table.

Strobe, multicoloured lights illuminated their faces; an array of neon lights aligned the walls and lit up the imminent darkness of the crowded, claustrophobic nightclub.

The intermingled smells of sweat and smoke didn't bother Naruto. In fact, it kind of made him feel at home. After the breakup, personal hygiene (or lack of) was almost nonexistent, and he pretty much felt comfortable with the filth of the dingy club.

He was the first one to snatch the bottle of snake and pour it in to the glass, receiving raised eyebrows from the rest of his friends but a not-so-unexpected look from Shikamaru.

"Woah woah woah, it's a bit early in the night for that stuff. We got some talking to do since you're sober, Naruto," Lee said, taking the sake bottle and his glass away from his hands.

Naruto shot Lee a glare, slumping in his chair and mumbling, "I have nothing to talk about, so."

"What in the living fuck is wrong with you recently, Naruto?" Shikamaru argued, tone completely calm.

He gained no response from the blonde, who only shrugged off his question and eyed his precious sake with a hungry gaze.

"Why did you two break up? I thought everything was going really well," Lee questioned.

"Yeah, so did I," Naruto muttered, "Apparently not."

The group of men waited for Naruto to continue speaking, to at least say something more, but he failed to do so and remained passive while slumped lazily in his couch chair, so Lee decided to probe him further.

"Has she not spoke to you since that day?"

"No."

Chouji, Shikamaru and Lee all shared glances, eyebrows raised. Naruto was, at that moment, screwed up: the boys concluded.

Lee, who was protectively hugging the sake in order to keep it out of Naruto's grasp, slid it across the table to the depressed blonde.

"Here. I think you're going to need it more than any of us tonight." Although it went against Lee's morals, he understood when a boy had his limits, and he had to respect them.

"Have you tried calling her?" Chouji proposed, gaining a look of disapproval from the rest of the boys, except Naruto.

Naruto, quite clearly dumbfounded at the idea as if it was something he'd never thought of before, considered it.

Shikamaru shook his head skeptically, and slammed his hand down at the atrocious suggestion. "Chouji, that's the worst idea. Ever."

"Ignore him, Naruto. Don't call her, please," Lee agreed, nodding alongside Shikamaru.

"But why not, it's actually—"

"Naruto," Shikamaru retorted, "No. End of. Don't even consider it as an option." Shikamaru, being the intellectual person he was, knew very well the consequences of doing something like this — calling Sakura Haruno would, most certainly, mould Naruto in to the most desperate, hopeless ex-boyfriend known to mankind.

Moreover, it'd be proof that Naruto still hadn't moved on. He was still stuck in the same place, same position, for four weeks straight, and he couldn't let Sakura know that.

Shikamaru knew that the key to Naruto's happiness was not getting back together with Sakura, but rather, moving on from her. Over the years they were together, he watched Naruto; while he thought he was oh-so hopelessly in love with her, there had been countless times she had left him in tears, completely distraught. They had fought so many times, the boy lost count.

"Alright, well. Chouji and Lee are going to the dancefloor. I'll stay with you, Naruto, incase you projectile vomit all over the table, or something," Shikamaru informed him, eyes diverting to Lee and Chouji who were arising from their seats and sauntering away from them, the darkness blanketing their bodies as they were soon unseen and lost in the myriad of bodies.

Meanwhile, Naruto, who was busily chugging down the entire content of the sake bottle, seemed completely carefree and in paradise amongst the countless bottles of alcoholic beverages.

If a stranger, someone completely random from the street, took one glimpse at Naruto they could tell, he was a mess. His blonde mane, completely dishevelled and tousled, was stuck up in bizarre places — clearly unbrushed for at least two weeks — it needed a haircut; he'd grown out an odd beard, and had minimal energy for chatter. Naruto Uzumaki was a_ disaster_.

How long this would go on for, Shikamaru had yet to figure out, but by the looks of it, his heartbreak wasn't going to end anytime soon.

"Naruto, I'm going to the toilet, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Shikamaru announced, chuckling at Naruto who seemed to be rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, dad."

Just as Shikamaru strolled away from the table, leaving Naruto _completely _isolated from the group, sparks triggered an idea.

The blonde dug his hand in to his pockets, clutched his phone and looked through his contacts — everything was a blur. The drinks were taking a toll on him.

He didn't care if the boys said the idea was stupid; he was going to call Sakura. Naruto was going to do it, regardless of their irrelevant opinions.

Instead of looking for her through his contacts list, he chose to just dial the number instead, seeing as Naruto had accidentally learnt her number off the top of his head from five years of being in a relationship with her.

Very stupidly, he punched the numbers through his phone without really checking it over, and had minimal knowledge of the fact that the person he'd be calling on the other end would not be the Sakura he was hoping for.

xxx

Hinata didn't really know whether to answer the call or not.

"Unknown caller," she read from the screen of her phone. Maybe it sounded absurd, but this was positively a scene from a horror movie and even though she didn't want to risk it, Hinata considered all of the options.

It could be Kiba, or Neji, or someone close to her, and if they were in danger, God knows what would happen if the Hyuga hung up the call out of her own fear.

So she stuck her phone to her ear and listened, breaths uneven in slight anticipation and anxiety.

"H-Hello?" she said, her voice cracking in what was most likely an overwhelming sense of fright.

Just as there was utter silence on the other end (besides the sound of what seemed like a booming bass and rowdy club music), and Hinata was ready to hang up, a voice cried out in desperation, "_Sakura_."

Confusion shot through Hinata like a bullet, before aware of the fact that this unknown caller (who was drunk, she presumed) had, in fact, called the wrong number.

"I-I'm so sorry—" His voice was breaking painfully, sobs drowning out his words and muffling his sentence. "I screwed up. I'm a fool. I'm hopeless. I know, I know — that's why you broke up with me, right?"

He didn't give any time for Hinata to answer as he continued whimpering in agony, "I love you, Sakura. I love you so much. I'm so fucked up without you. I've never felt so much pain in my life more than knowing I'm not waking up to a sunrise with you, every morning. I love you. I love you, i love you…"

Now, she could tell, the caller was expecting an answer — and so, Hinata gave it. "I-I love you too—" What was she doing? "—I'm sorry, I-I made a mistake. I don't know why I broke up with you, s-so.." Hinata could tell that, like she initially assumed, the man indeed, was drunk not to realise she was not the 'Sakura' he was wishing to call.

She hadn't noticed it up until that moment, but Hinata was quivering. Every inch of her body was trembling in grief after hearing the sobs overwhelmed in emotion through the phone, the caller so relieved to hear those precise three words, so comforted, _euphoric_.

He was speechless, she could tell. Completely distraught.

"A-Are you serious? Sakura-chan, are you serious? I-I…" he stammered, fumbling anxiously with his words in disbelief.

Hinata never really thought she'd be shaking, torn apart at the sound of a stranger completely broken because of a lovestruck heartbreak — because she knew that feeling all too well. The twinge of agony over a heartbreak, being left completely confined by no one but yourself and no one to speak those soothing, reassuring words to you that you just need to hear so desperately.

"I'm serious. I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

She was really, really stupid — Hinata very well knew that. If it had been anyone but her receiving the call, they would have told the poor guy to get over the girl and move on, but Hinata felt _so bad_. She pitied him. Hinata knew exactly what he was feeling — how he was so gut wrenchingly consumed in pain and his own bitter anguish. She couldn't just ignore him, or hang up, because that was simply who she was.

More sobs, louder this time, were heard through the phone. "I missed you, so damn much… I was thinking about you everyday, waiting for a call or a text, but nothing," he wearied, adopting an exhausted tone.

"I was thinking about you too, I was just, too scared to talk to you…" she squeaked, voice growing quieter as her sentence grew longer.

A silence overcame the call.

Hinata, breaking the awkwardness, said, "So, I should probably go, it's getting late—"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I must have woken you up. Thank you for picking up, Sakura-chan, it meant a lot to me," the caller rejoiced, "I'll speak to you soon!"

Hinata took a heavy breath — oh God, that was what she feared. If he spoke to the real girl and the truth slipped out… she didn't even want to think about the guiltiness that would shoot straight through her.

"Bye, Sakura-chan." His tone was unlike that of when he first called her, it was softer, more gentle, and he spoke in a subdued manner.

"Bye," she responded, hanging up instantaneously.

Hinata's knees gave in, descending to the floor, holding her head agonisingly as she tried to recall what on earth just happened in the last ten minutes.

.

.

**a/n:** writing a completely down and depressed Naruto was hard, apologies if he seems out of character at some stages. also, apologies for the lack of naruhina in this chapter, I promises there will be much more in the future!

please do review, it means a lot c:

have a nice day! ~


	2. Chapter 2

**the breakup call**

_chapter 2_

**a/n: **hey guys! thank you all _**so**_ much for the reviews, i'm in endless gratitude to you all. there is one review i'd like to respond to in particular since I couldn't message them directly:

**Zari A:** thank you so much for taking the time to review, to know my weaker and stronger points in the chapter was incredibly informative. also, i'd like to add that much more about why sakura dumped him and all of that information will be revealed much later like you said. ^^ again, many thanks, I have taken every single bit of your feedback in consideration c:

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

.

.

.

It was exactly 6:52am when Hinata arrived at her bakery cafe, hair tied up neatly in a ponytail and gathered tightly to keep odd strands from reaching her face. Rays of sunshine filtered through the glass doors of the bakery, illuminating the cafe entirely. The sun was rising. As Hinata would turn around, a kaleidoscope of hues faded in to each other; a scarlet glow bled in to an undertone of a crisp orange.

Her eyes felt heavy against their sockets and bags underneath made up most of her face; without saying, she couldn't sleep that night. At _all_. Her thoughts fogged her brain, wondering why she was so stupid and she did what she did so impulsively.

Still, it was over and done with. She was never going to speak to that unknown caller again, so she put the thoughts to one side, and kept it stored away as work was her priority and that was exactly what she was going to focus on for the next couple of hours, she cinched.

"TenTen!" Hinata greeted enthusiastically, seeing the brunette in her white apron in the kitchen. TenTen turned around, a warm smile radiating her face as she ran in to loving embrace Hinata.

Hinata took a glimpse at the brunette. It was as if TenTen had rolled her whole body in flour, with white patches on herself everywhere, dirtying her clothes immensely.

"Ah, this," TenTen darted her eyes to the flour on herself, "We're trying the new black forest gâteau recipe you asked us to. The rest of the employees are in the kitchen—" Hinata could very well hear the bustling of chatter resonating throughout the kitchen, coming from the numerous other employees she hired. "—I think we got carried away."

As Hinata was led in to the kitchen, wrist being gently grasped by TenTen as she roamed in, warmth overwhelmed Hinata at the vision in front of her.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata, hey!"

"Hinataa! So good to see you!"

Voices fought over each other, but all saying more or less the same thing. All her employees gathered in front of her, each equally painted with flour on their faces and clothes.

"A-ah, hello! You're all looking… interesting," she giggled, referencing to the flour everywhere. They laughed alongside her, altruism coated in their eyes.

She felt touched, knowing each of these employees — including TenTen, her best friend — willingly volunteered to come to the bakery at 5am sharp to ensure all of the luxuries, cakes and delectable pastries were baked fresh for the customers' satisfaction.

Hinata clapped her hands together, and ordered, "I think it's about time we opened up for breakfast, it's almost 7am, so if you all want to get yourselves cleaned up, that'll be great. TenTen will be at the till and I will be serving tables. I'll designate each person to follow under either me, or TenTen."

The employees scurried off upstairs to get washed up, while TenTen took her apron and hairnet off and changed the sign outside the door from "closed" to "open", awaiting the numerous customers who would regularly visit to collect breakfast.

Hours later, nearing closer to the lunchtime rush, the door chime signalled yet another customer. When Hinata turned around to greet them, she felt a rush of elation as she peered at who was at the door.

"Neji-neesan!" she approached, gaining a similarly warm smile in response. "I'm guessing you got my voicemail?"

Neji nodded, facial expression transitioning to that of a stern one, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Upon hearing their voices, TenTen peeked from the till to the door, to see Neji conversing casually with Hinata. As there were no customers waiting in the queue, she briskly strolled over to her boyfriend, grinning at his presence.

Acknowledging her, Neji softly placed a kiss on TenTen's cheek as his girlfriend said, "Hey, sweetie!"

"Hey, Hinata and I are going to talk over by the table over there, do you want to join us?"

TenTen pouted, shaking her head. "Can't. A queue's forming by the till. I'll call you after work though."

Both Neji and Hinata nodded understandingly, perching on the comfortable, couch seats as Hinata could feel the atmosphere growing serious.

"What's wrong? Can you not take the muffins I made to Hanabi today?"

"About that," a growing silence ensued before Neji continued, "I want you to take it to Hanabi and go back to the Hyuuga household yourself."

Hinata, obviously in a state of discomfort, felt her skin prick. "N-No! I haven't gone back to that house in three years, and there's a reason for that."

"I know, but that could change."

The fear in her voice loitered in the air. "How could I go back to that house knowing I'm a shame to the Hyuuga name?" She shook her head disapprovingly, fingers curling in to a ball and eyes diverting away from Neji's.

She couldn't go back to her household, feeling the wrath of her father once again and the beady, vicious eyes of the rest of her family members who she was sure of, all absolutely hated her.

Hinata Hyuuga was not the daughter Hiashi Hyuuga wanted. She was gentle, delicate, while Hiashi needed a daughter who was bold, ruling.

He needed one of his children to take over the famous Hyuuga law firm and be in complete domination over it. Hinata Hyuuga, it was confirmed, would not be that child.

With news that the oldest Hyuuga daughter not inheriting the law firm, she was deemed as the failure, the mistake of all the family, as she was not the woman her beloved father wanted her to be. So, Hinata did she thought was best for her: moving out.

"It's been three years, Hinata-sama. You can't keep running away like this," Neji disagreed, eyes desperate. "I'll come with you, but please, at least consider it."

Hinata's eyes lit up like fireworks, ears comprehending his words. "Would you do that for me?" she murmured reluctantly, hands clammy.

"Of course."

Hinata intertwined her fingers with her locks, curling the ends in hesitation.

"Hanabi will really appreciate it, after all, you are blood-related sisters. If you don't want to go back for your father, then go back for Hanabi."

With those words vibrating in Hinata's eardrums, she felt like she had a responsibility to go back, and prove how she'd matured in to the capable, sensible woman her father was looking for. Even if it _was_ all a meaningless facade.

xxx

It was around half noon when Naruto woke up, canvased in his own pool of drool and — though not unusual anymore — had strands of hair sticking up sideways and so dishevelled that locks would fall out if even an attempt was made to brush it.

Physical pain shot through Naruto, raising his hand to his head and overwhelmed with the pounding effect, clear that a hangover was in effect. Feeling like he'd been repeatedly bashed with a mallet, Naruto eyeballed around his bedroom in search for some aspirin, or anything that would be of aid to him.

Forcefully, Naruto compelled himself sit upwards, recollecting blurry, intoxicated memories from the previous night.

His heart leaped.

Naruto Uzumaki was no longer a single man.

He was no longer dumped, nor was his ex-girlfriend Sakura anymore. Because she was his current girlfriend, once again. He sprinted out of bed, blatantly disregarding his throbbing hangover.

Sakura was actually back in her life.

It was slightly unusual she had left him without even reason, too peculiar for Naruto to understand why she'd done it. Still, it didn't matter now. She'd taken back her words, and they were together, again.

So naturally, he'd do what any other guy would've done: called her, of course.

Grabbing his phone in a rushed manner, he searched for her in his contacts list. He pressed her at her name and put the phone to his ear patiently, a glow radiating his eyes in excitement of hearing her soft, gentle voice. He waited, and waited for the sound of her voice, his heart hammering out of his chest.

"Naruto? Why are you calling me?" Her tone was not was he was hoping for. Sakura's voice sounded like the call was completely unexpected and irrational.

Still, he pursued with his sense of enthusiasm. "Hey, Sakura-chan!" he greeted her lovingly, fearing the pause afterwards that caused his heartbeat to unnaturally increase.

"Naruto, I don't think you should be calling me…" she said, a perplexed Naruto hanging on to her every word on the other end. Had he been dreaming everything? No, that was not the case. He felt her every word, her every breath clearly through the phone.

"Sakura-chan? What are you—" he repeated, tone growing slightly melancholy.

He heard her take a long, heavy breath. "Naruto, I don't know what to say," she spoke passively, as always, "I'm sorry, but you have to understand that we're—"

This shouldn't have been happening. Why was she acting so bizarre? He'd heard her say those words, "I love you" himself, had he not?

"No!" Naruto bellowed in to the phone, mind distraught, fogged in confusion. "No, no, no… Why are you acting so distant?"

"Has it not phased you that we've broken up, Naruto? I want to do what's best for both of us, and I think that would be to stay separate for a while."

"No, but… But you said you loved me and everything last night—"

"Sorry, I did _what_?" At this point, her voice was no longer passive. It was extremely bewildered, almost as if last night was non-existent. "I was with Ino last night, working at the hospital…"

It couldn't be. She must have forgotten — that's right, she forgot. "No, you did. I heard your voice, and everything. Sakura-chan, it was you," he argued, so confused that tears brimmed his eyes. "You said that you were sorry and that you made a mistake!" he echoed her every word.

His throat grew tighter and tighter, voice so strangled it forcefully spat out, "It was _you_, why can't you see that?"

"It wasn't, Naruto," Sakura murmured, pity — the one thing he didn't want to hear — evident in every word.

His simple headache, known as his hangover, had amplified a thousand times stronger. The physical pain was growing, _intensifying_, the more his rejection resounded in his head.

The pain was past just a metaphor; no, it was almost fatal, to the point where Naruto's body was ready to shut down in utter devastation. Nausea shot through his organs, paining him everywhere.

No words escaped Naruto's mouth for a couple of minutes, the two simply feeding in to the silence before Sakura grew concerned at Naruto's lack of speech. "Naruto? Say something, please," Sakura's voice pleaded, "Are you alright? Oh god, have you been drinking—"

"Don't pretend you still care about me, _please. _Don't make me believe you still love me."

Both internal and outward pain were equally crushing Naruto, just as much as each other.

"I-I'm sorry. It's a habit."

Naruto put a hand to his forehead, groaning. "Why did you do it? Why did you break up with me? I just don't understand. I'm left so confused."

He could feel Sakura stomach down the hesitation, as she said, "Y-You should go. I bet you're probably busy," — Naruto scoffed at this — "I have a patient to deal with soon, so…" her voice lingered, as if there were unspoken words caught in her throat, except she said nothing more.

"Bye, then." Naruto heard a beep, signalling Sakura had hung up immediately. She'd entirely avoided his question, and Naruto hadn't pushed her buttons any further to ask about it. He'd beat himself up for that, later.

Running a hand through his hair, Naruto felt through the knots accumulated over the five week period, and yanked at them roughly. His hands moved from his hair to his eyes, covering them in the embarrassment of crying again and again, like an endless cycle. Naruto just didn't know what to feel anymore. Frankly, he was just so… empty. Hollow, incomplete.

But right now, more than ever, he was absolutely livid; whoever had screwed him up so seamlessly, was surely doing it for a prank, or a fucked up joke. Naruto didn't care about their reasons, except he was certain of one thing — he would fucking murder the person behind it.

He knew he was drunk that night, so he instantaneously assumed the voice behind the number would be Sakura. Except it clearly wasn't.

Scrolling through his phone log, Naruto took a note of the only number without a caller ID and identified as an unknown number to him.

A threatening scowl framed Naruto's face, a war brewing mentally.

xxx

Hinata gaped at the mansion towering over her, intimidating her, recovering memories lost in the midst of her pain after moving out. Her pale eyes travelled to the black, iron gates three times the size of her and opening widely, exposing her to yards of neatly trimmed grass.

Clusters of arranged, multicoloured roses and hedges encircled the entirety of the front yard and bushes were cut to imitate a variety of life-size creatures: tigers, flamingos, rabbits, birds.

"I-I haven't been here in three years," she painfully murmured, avoiding Neji's gaze. "And the house _still_ scares me."

They paced — needless to rush — across the marble pathway with a fearful silence. Hinata, out of pure curiosity, observed her surroundings; marble fountains encompassed her at every corner, water sprouting out of the mouth of a statue of an angelic-looking girl perched on top.

Going up the granite steps, they finally reached the door of the extravagant house, and Neji stabbed his finger at the doorbell.

Only moments later, a lady, presumably a maid, came to greet them at the door with her hair pulled back extremely tightly in to the neatest bun she'd ever seen.

She took a glimpse at Neji, nodding at his arrival. "Welcome back, Neji-sama, and—" she tilted her head to glimpse at Hinata before her eyes gaped wide and her mouth loitered open for a few seconds. "Hinata-sama!"

The look of shock quickly transitioned to that of a pleased one, a beam radiating across her face.

"I can't believe you're back! Oh, do come in," she let them both through, observing Hinata as she saw the glimpse of pain triggered in her eyes.

Hinata watched her surroundings, from the marble, spiral staircase, to the maids enveloping her and scurrying around everywhere because it was almost time for dinner, and, without saying, Hyuuga dinners were always very busy and formal. Everything was similar to how it was three years ago.

"I should inform Hiashi-sama of your arrival, wait here—"

A booming voice interrupted the maid's, "Hinata?"

The orotund, foghorn-like voice was undoubtedly familiar to her. She whipped her head around, a crease appearing between her eyebrows and the picnic basket (which held the chocolate muffins) plunging, from her hands, to the tiled floor. The maid scurried to pick it up, ensuring no damage was made and handed it back to Hinata.

Her father was standing at the staircase, eyes sharpening at the sight beneath him.

This feeling was far too familiar for Hinata. She was too caged in, standing in the mansion, completely claustrophobic amongst the mania of the maids and the beady-eyed glare she was receiving from her very own father. Her legs twitched, almost ready to leap out of that door and run away, like she'd always done.

Neji placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of reassurance, a reminder that she wasn't alone.

"Father," she responded, prideful at her lack of stutter.

He began to briskly walk down the wide staircase, and said, "What brings you here?"

She avoided his harsh gaze, and replied, "I-I am here to give something to Hanabi."

He nodded approvingly, watching her. There was doubt about it, she had grown miraculously, both mentally and physically. Her medium-length hair grew even longer, reaching her hips and her eyes grew warmer and more welcoming. However, many aspects of his daughter remained the same: her look was that of a startled, terror-stricken one, like a deer in headlights.

"Very well. She's in her bedroom," he informed her, "I assume you haven't forgotten where that is."

His patronising words couldn't help but resonate in her ears as she'd roam up the staircase, and she couldn't believe how quickly her talk with him ended.

It was like he stopped caring about her completely.

She walked through the numerous hallways to get to one in particular, and knocked softly on the door. As soon as Hinata heard the words, "come in", she clutched the cold, silver doorknob and walked inside.

"Who is it — Neji-neesan, Hinata-neechan!" Hanabi cheered, standing up from her desk and closing her studying books. She sprinted to embrace Hinata, suffocating her in a big hug.

"W-Woah! Hanabi, y-you're suffocating me," Hinata choked out, face flustered and almost purple.

"Hinata-neechan! What are you doing here? I missed you so_ much_," she cried out, tears filling her eyes.

"I came to see you," Hinata sweetly said, watching stars glisten in Hanabi's eyes, "I made you some chocolate chip muffins. It sounds bizarre thinking about it, but I needed an excuse to see you."

She handed over her picnic basket, and watched as Hanabi opened it and indulged in one of delights appreciatively.

"Thank you!" A grin was written all over Hanabi's face.

"How are things around here?"

The younger sister sighed, eyes darting to the floor. "Neechan, I never stopped thinking about you after you left. None of us did. You kept the household so warm and friendly, and we lost that friendliness after you left."

Hinata embraced her younger sister, only just noticing how petite she was in comparison to her, despite being only several years younger. "I felt so bad when you moved out, because I was only ever cold towards you. I loved you, obviously, but I had a terrible way of showing it," Hanabi said, the sound of her sobs growing and muffling her words.

Still hugging Hanabi, Hinata kneeled down and stroked her silky, straight hair lovingly. "Shh, it's okay. Don't worry. What's done is done, forget about it all now," she reassured her, whispering in her ear like a tender mother. "What's important is that I'm here now; I'm not going to leave you like that again."

Hanabi jumped out of her elder sister's arms, relief coated in her expression. "_Really_? Are you being serious? Are you… Are you going to move back in to this house?"

Dead in her tracks, Hinata completely paused. No, she couldn't. She hadn't even thought of moving back, it hadn't even phased her once, because the idea was out of the question — too ridiculous for her to think about. However, the desperate look on Hanabi's face almost convinced her. _Almost._

"Hanabi, I can't." Hanabi's expression transitioned to a disappointed one, nodding understandingly. "I have a boyfriend now. I can't leave him. Plus, there are so many things I want to achieve, and I won't be able to do that under this household."

Her teenage sister nodded understandably. "I see."

In desperation of wanting to ease the heavy atmosphere, Hinata completely dropped the topic, giving Hanabi her phone. "Would it be okay if I got your number?"

Hanabi smiled and tapped in the numbers. "Of course. We have to rely on each other since we're sisters, right?"

Just as Hinata was about to reply, a knock sounded from the door. "Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wants to see you!" a voice, Hinata assumed a maid, bellowed from outside.

The sisters eyed each other, and then both looked at Neji.

"You'll be fine, just be confident," Neji assured her, nodding like an older brother.

She carved his words in to her brain and ascended from her position, dusting off her clothes and walking out of the door in hope of leaving Neji and Hanabi some time to catch up. She saw the maid waiting patiently, as she said, "He's downstairs, by the dining room. He said it was important."

Hinata nodded, and trotted down the stairs for the last time before finding her way, pushing past the bustle of maids getting dinner ready, to the dining room and found her father waiting for her. His eyes grew stern upon seeing her.

"Yes, father?"

"Hinata," he said in a softer tone, "Have you got anything to do after this visit?"

"N-No, I don't, but—"

"Good. You should eat dinner with us," Hiashi suggested, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Although Hinata walked in to the household with a rocky start, maybe, just maybe, her father changed for the better in the period of time she moved out.

Warmth filled through Hinata's body entirely, her cheeks flushing in elation at the sudden suggestion.

Her father was not good at outward, physical affection, nor could he express his love through words as he stumbled greatly, not really ever sure of what to say without embarrassing himself.

After all, he was the strict, stern Hiashi Hyuuga who seldom outwardly conveyed his love, but, at that moment, Hinata could feel a wave of affection radiate through her. Maybe it was a cheesy thought, but she'd never felt his affection towards her, ever.

"It really has been a really long time, father," she replied, smile widening at his kind offer.

Dinner came, and as usual the Hyuuga dinners were extremely hectic. A larger branch of the Hyuugas than just her father and Hanabi lived under the mansion: her grandparents, some cousins, aunts, uncles.

It was an enjoyable hour for Hinata, until talk turned to her. "So, Hinata," one of her cousins began to interrogate. Most conversations in the room dimmed down and all eyes were on her. "What did you do at university?"

Hinata's nerves tingled, her sense of fear curling in to her stomach and choking up her words. "O-Oh university? W-Well, actually, I—"

"She did law, obviously," her father interrupted her. "Right, Hinata?"

"W-Well, actually, after I-I moved out, I dropped law and did business management instead…"

"What? You _dropped _law?"

"F-Father, I wanted to learn how to create my own business instead."

"She runs a very successful bakery," Neji quickly contributed to the conversation in an attempt to save Hinata.

"Bakery?" Her father spat, as Hinata's other relatives began nudging each other with perplexion in their eyes. "Hinata, why on earth are you running a bakery? If it's for the money, then if you just asked I would give it to you."

"It's not for the money, father! I-I found something I_ truly_ love doing. I showed I could be a successful businesswoman all on my own," she defended herself. "People doubted I could do it, and I proved them wrong."

"Is that it?" Hiashi rolled his eyes, the creases in his forehead reappearing.

"N-No, I—"

"Hinata, stop this madness. Sell your… bakery, and take law again. You're not going to get anywhere with that damn shop of yours," he lectured.

"B-But, I love baking, you don't understand—"

"I'll get one of the maids to collect your belongings from your flat back to here. It's clear that no good comes from you living alone. While we're at it, you can put your bakery up for sale as well."

Before Hinata could make an attempt to defend herself, her unfortunately boisterous, loud ringtone began to signal for her pocket. Rosy cheeked, Hinata felt embarrassment like never before as she grabbed her phone to reject the call.

"I-I'm so sorry about that! I-I—" Hinata stammered uncontrollably, flushed like a tomato, "F-Father, I really—"

Her ringtone sounded, again. And as Hinata would reject it over and over, completely clueless on how to turn the phone off, it'd vibrate in her pocket as she'd turn it on silent.

"This is shameful, Hinata, really."

_Shameful._ The word buzzed in her eardrums, knowing that that was the same word Hiashi used to describe her many years ago.

A rush of distress overwhelmed her, tears choking up her words because everything was _going wrong_.

The words of her father shooting through her, the judging gaze she sensed from her own family members, her own goddamn phone ringing on full volume five times…

"I-I think it's best if I leave," Hinata choked up, ascending from her seat, quickly collecting her belongings from the coat hanger.

Voices were calling after her as she left the dining room, presumably Neji or Hanabi, but she didn't care. She just needed to free herself and to return to her flat, gain some sense of sanity and just _breathe_.

The thump of each footstep pounded in her eardrums, her ragged breath heavy. Hinata launched herself away from the mansion at full speed, her surroundings blurring as her feet took her took away from her personal hell.

When she'd finally reached the iron gates and stabbed at the button beside it to open, she slowly meandered away from the mansion, her blood pounding and clogging her brain. Adrenaline had surged through her system and she'd flew away the house in mere minutes, but now, she felt terror-stricken more than ever.

Now, Hinata concluded, she wouldn't ever be able to come back to that house. Not again, not after that.

After all, it wasn't like Hiashi would even allow her back in.

Why did she drop law? How was Hinata stupid enough to disobey her father and secretly, go behind his back and take a different course? She thought she was being daring, courageous.

She cursed at herself violently, wondering how she could have screwed up so effortlessly. Strangers would look at her with that same judging gawk, watching her like a show as she was roaming streets with sobs drowning out her eyes.

Then, suddenly, a memory resurfaced: her phone, ringing. She removed her phone from her pocket again and looked at the caller ID of her call logs — except there was none. "Unknown caller", she read.

_Unknown caller._

Hinata stood stationary, then flinched and put the phone to her ear as she pressed his number to call him back. It couldn't be — it couldn't have been _him_. The boy from the previous night. She doubted it.

"H-Hello—"

"What in the living fuck is _wrong _with you? Are you fucking crazy or something? Do you have a personal grudge against me?" a ringing voice roared at her. Hinata quickly withdrew the phone away from her ear, the voice overly loud against her ear drums.

It was exactly the person she was dreading most.

"Fucking _answer_ me! Who the fuck are you, anyway?"

"I-I, I just…"

"Was this some sort of horrible, screwed up prank? Is that it? Is that why you decide to fuck up my head completely?"

Hinata's calm and composed demeanour broke down. Her wails, heard clearly on the receiving end, slurred her words and caused her mouth to quiver in utter dismay. She was exhausted, having to hear the shouting and rages of everyone around her; this was only one more person to add to the list.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she bawled, raising her palms to wipe them against her eyes.

"H-Hey, are you crying? Shit, I, uh…." the boy panicked, continuing to hear her sobs, "Look, I was just angry… please don't cry."

Hinata ignored his pleading and felt a further of rush of tears before she found her voice to say, "I-I thought I was doing the right thing," she fumbled, panting heavy. "I knew exactly how you felt that moment, and I knew what words you wanted to hear, so, instinctively I just…"

A sigh escaped the boys lips as he said, "Maybe you understood me, but that was… cruel and deceiving."

"I-I was only thinking about that moment, I didn't even consider what would happen afterwards," Hinata said, "I messed up. Again. I'm sorry."

"'Sorry' doesn't really mean anything, though, it only serves the purpose of getting peoples' asses out of trouble."

"No, you're wrong," Hinata calmly argued, "I-I don't really know what experiences you've had with apologies, but it's human nature to be prideful. To explicitly admit that you're the person that's wrong isn't easy — you shouldn't underestimate the sincere value of an apology."

Stunned back by her argument, there was a moment of silence. Hinata could sense that the person on the other end didn't really know where to begin, or how to word himself.

"This is going to sound extremely strange considering I don't know you, but I want to meet up with you. I can tell that right now isn't exactly the best time to be forcing a conversation with you. How does tomorrow at noon sound?"

"O-Okay. If you want, we can have lunch in my bakery, it's a cafe too. I'll text you the address now."

With that plan made, they both nodded in satisfaction and said their byes. Hinata quickly got the bus back to her flat and hopelessly sighed at one of the most dreadful days she'd faced in a long while.

xxx

"Ah, it's almost time for him to arrive," Hinata recalled internally, glimpsing at her watch briefly before she scanned around the shop and settled on one of the free tables.

Thankfully, TenTen was in the kitchen that day so she wouldn't be roaming around, waiting tables and gawking too much at the appearance of this sudden stranger.

Moments later, chimes beckoned a tall, _incredibly_ attractive man opening the door and eyes drifting around his surroundings. His eyes gradually landed on her, and the realisation that she'd been peering at him quickly hit him.

His head tilted slightly, as if to question whether that would be the woman he'd been looking for, and Hinata waved gently at him for reassurance. He sauntered closer to her table, so close that he stood directly behind the chair opposite her.

"H-Hello," Hinata fumbled for words, entirely lost in the appearance of the man in front of her. "I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

Her eyes traced his strong, chiseled jawline to his masculine figure, hovering tall above her. However, there was something about his profile that appeared… off. For one, he seemed exhausted. His eyes were sunken, eye bags prominent against the rest of his face.

Moreover, despite being spellbound by his cerulean hues, they were distant, cold. His gaze was entirely unfocused on her, as if preoccupied elsewhere.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he responded passively and squatted on to the seat.

_That name_.

"W-Would you like a drink, or something to eat first, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked; her face became slowly red — the flushed face girl couldn't believe this was the man she was talking to _all along. _

He'd grown so miraculously, puberty working wonders on him, so much so that she hadn't recognised him instantaneously by his appearance. However, it was clear that his memory didn't serve him as well as it served her.

Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm fine, thanks," he assured her. "I can't believe a girl so small like you can run a bakery so big," he chuckled.

A single look would send chills down her spine, urging her to lean in closer.

Unsure of whether he was insulting or complimenting her, Hinata opted for the latter as she laughed softly.

"But I think both of us would agree that it's best to end the small talk and get on with the more serious topic here, right?" Naruto proposed, "Because honestly, I think you need to realise what you've done — after all, I don't think I've ever been so infuriated or confused in my life."

His words danced on her eardrums, heating her insides like a fire.

Hinata came to the realisation that the conversation was slowly going to grow more somber, and less in her comfort zone than she'd hoped for it to be.

.

.

**a/n: **I originally intended this to be around 4k words, but I think I got a little carried away. it's 5.5k OTL.

anyway, I hope you enjoyed that and please do review! it does mean a lot to me. c:


	3. Chapter 3

**the breakup call**

_chapter 3_

**a/n:** I'm so incredibly happy about all of the reviews! Some of them I giggled at, most of them I smiling as I read along. Thank you all for taking the time to post them, it makes me so happy! ;u;

I do not own Naruto, and never will.

as winter break is over, unfortunately updates will be considerably slower, but no matter what I will try my best to get this story finished, so fear not! :)

_also_, i'd just like to thank **icecream26** who is now my fabulous and lovely BETA reader, so this chapter is dedicated to her! :)

.

.

.

Every word that escaped Naruto's mouth only left a gaping hole in Hinata's chest. Widening further and further, delivering an insufferable, internal pain that resonated around her body. However, not only was it due to hearing Naruto's words, but simply due to his entire presence.

Perceiving Naruto with her own eyes once again, recognising him; his familiar aroma wafting in the atmosphere — he smelt like a falling, autumn evening. That musky, sweet scent of maple trees and earthen freshness of nature. His hoarse voice, dulcet tones elucidating nostalgia.

She thought she'd never see him again. After graduating from high school, she no longer saw him the way she used to — period two on a Tuesday morning for the maths class they attended together. That quickly transitioned from the two seeing each other every week to… not at all, really. They had no reason to see each other, after all.

While Hinata was certifiably head first in love, utterly enthralled by this boy, he hadn't the slightest clue. It was so clear that she'd ceased to exist in his memory, apparent by the fact that her face was no longer recognisable to him. He'd completely forgotten about her, consigned to oblivion.

Her head was burdened with madness, wondering: why was he here? Why did it have to him? Why did they have to meet again, like this? The poor girl was completely speechless, words dry in her mouth and though he had no idea of the detonation ensuing mentally, Hinata swore her eyes gave her thoughts away. She was choked up and distraught, almost in as much of a mess as Naruto was.

"I called Sakura about the whole ordeal yesterday, by the way."

Mouth loitering open in shock, the continuous thumping against Hinata's chest amplified considerably.

"I was so naive — I… I actually thought for a second we'd be back together," Naruto informed her, watching her stunted reaction, "But she was confused, and so was I, to put it simply."

Mouth loitering open in shock, the continuous thumping against Hinata's chest amplified considerably. It all began hitting her now, sparks in her mind triggering, because only now did it begin to sink in how stupid, utterly reckless she'd been. Questioning and crying internally, Hinata could already feel herself break down from one, simple sentence.

Hinata was a little taken back, dismay evident in her eyes.

"How horrified was she to find out that someone was posing as her?" she questioned, hitch caught in her throat and carrying lungs that were close to giving in.

Awaiting this horrendous outcome, she braced herself for the upcoming, turn of events.

He uttered a string of inaudible words, "I didn't tell her."

"W-What? Why not?" she questioned, voice taut.

"I didn't know, at the time myself." Naruto chuckled under his breath. "At first, I thought Sakura just forgot, the way she was denying everything. But then after the call, it kinda hit me, the thought that I was intoxicated."

"So you figured out that you weren't in the right state of mind therefore causing you to dial the wrong number?"

Wanting to mentally beat herself up, Hinata was entirely embarrassed, knowing she'd taken advantage of the drunken situation and used that to convince him that she was indeed, 'Sakura'. Having reminisced on it, Hinata felt incredibly irresponsible and foolish to have done such things.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed. "And you know what sucked? You actually really, really sounded like her. Your voice was so soft, and calm. It was so real." His head was a whirlwind, a vortex of disaster.

It was so obvious that he was hopelessly, endlessly, utterly in love with this woman. Completely intoxicated with her entire existence. She was speechless, really, her head aching and a sudden twinge in her heart.

Hinata's shoulders drooped, as she reflected on the hurricane of a mess she was caught in. Hinata Hyuuga had her own issues, her own personal list of problems but this was something she had irresponsibly caused herself.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this," Naruto questioned himself, laughing quietly and sending her a soothing grin, his bright teeth visible.

"I-I see…" Hinata quavered, "The other night, I just… wanted to make you happy. I've been in a state where all I need to hear are comforting words—"

"But not everyone's like you, Hinata..." Although Naruto spoke softly, a reassured smile trying to help her get through it like he was trying to, his words still electrocuted her.

Selfish. Did he think it too? Was he echoing the words of everyone else, thinking the same way they did?

"I-I know… but I just thought…"

She didn't cry — no, she couldn't. She couldn't cry for her own personal, petty problems which were minuscule in comparison to the destruction she'd brought to Naruto as a result of her selfishness.

Swallowing the dry saliva caught in her throat, Hinata murmured, "It's just… when I said it, I just couldn't stop. Naruto-kun, I can't express how much relief I could hear through the phone. Everything you said was so passionate and loving, it made me want to carry on, just to hear the sound of your happiness. You were a stranger, sure. But that didn't stop me. You just…" Hinata fumbled for the right word, "overwhelmed me."

The two were no longer avoiding each other's gaze. They made direct eye contact — a mutually, pained connection weaving their fate together. Perhaps it was a little forced, but Naruto tugged a smile at his lips and flashed a cheesy grin, trying to ease the atmosphere between them both. It certainly worked, the air growing light-hearted.

"You had good intentions, Hinata."

His gaze warmed her like a wildfire, flames devouring her whole. His words were intertwined with warmth, kindness. His mind had cleared, and he was able to think straight in front of her.

"But, y'know, the pain you're feeling now is merely a fragment of the pain you inflicted on me," his tone was quiet, not ruthlessly yelling or ranting at her.

Her indestructible wall, her resistance, wanted to deteriorate. She wanted to break down, crying pathetically because of what she had done, how foolish of a human being she was, but she just couldn't bring herself to — because she had no right to cry in front of him.

"I-I know… you're probably feeling a thousand times worse than I am," she agreed, "But I just can't help feeling so upset to see what I've done to you. I wanted to make you happier." Hinata pronounced the last word delicately, softening and lengthening her vowels.

Naruto gave her a small smile, clear that he'd fed in to what she said. Silence suppressed them for a minute or two, before Naruto changed the subtopic.

"All I'm doing is going around in circles."

"W-Why?" she choked up, breath getting knocked out of her lungs.

"At first, I thought I could get her back, but then I moved on, hopelessly trying to get over her, and now I don't even know what I'm doing anymore." He'd grown breathless at the result of the endless discussion. "I'm pathetic."

Reaching forward, she cupped his cheek tentatively, the coldness of her palms conducting through the warmth of his skin. Warmth that resembled his never-ending, unyielding determination,warmth that mirrored inviting arms and protection, warmth that resembled a _home._

Apprehension drowned her eyes. Initially, she saw his body language entirely enclosed from her, a physical barrier distancing them. But now, it was different. His arms uncrossed themselves as he let her in, merely by a fragment, but it was a start.

She knew about his loneliness, his fathomless sea of angst, and that was when she deduced that humans had never ever relished in isolation. Being completely alone only really spurred that hollow, empty feeling deep in one's gut. No one liked that, and neither did Naruto.

"You're a mess. I know, I've been there before, so just listen to me," she empathised, "You're a disaster, a little broken right now, and that's okay, you have every right to be."

Hinata silenced him. "But it needs to come to an end. Otherwise you're going to spend months of your life lingering hopelessly on to 'what could have been' or 'what should have happened'. Don't." Her words were a song, melodic and serene.

Hinata's icy cold hands were quivering against his heated cheeks, but her resilience kept her from breaking down. She disguised any pain she felt in the midst of the silence.

"Naruto-kun, I've only genuinely known you for a couple of hours, but…" she mumbled, "I think you're an amazing guy. I cannot describe how apologetic I am for deceiving you, but the only thing I can possibly do is tell you this. The earth is never going to stop orbiting around the sun, nor is the sun going to stop rising everyday — the world is going to continue, everyday, like it normally always has. So please, do the same."

Hinata cried a little bit inside, knowing she'd lied to him. Truthfully, she hadn't known him just "for a couple of hours"; no, he had no idea, that he was in fact her very first love.

xxx

Awoken by the sounds rumbling outside her bedroom, Hinata rubbed a sleepy eye in a state somewhere lingering between consciousness and sleep.

Several days had passed since her last meeting with the Uzumaki, and Hinata was in her bedroom, attentive to the footsteps creaking nearer. It was almost like that day never happened — almost. Perhaps Naruto had entirely forgotten about the situation, but Hinata had not. It was fresh in her memory, recalling on it every moment she could and still reminiscent of the feeling of her hands against his warm cheeks that weren't too hot to burn, but warm enough.

Keys chimed and her ears sharpened at the sound of them being used to lock her apartment, despite her grogginess.

"Kiba?" Hinata forcefully murmured, her sleep patterns disrupted by the resonating sounds of his sudden arrival. "Kiba-kun?" she echoed, voice gradually louder. Hinata forced her body to depart the bed, bare feet chilly and tapping against the wooden floorboards.

Then, she glimpsed at the muscular figure at the door — Kiba stood stationary, hanging his belongings by the coat hanger and unaware of her presence. "Kiba-kun!" she repeated, again, but with an unbelievable amount of enthusiasm that she didn't even know she was capable of. Hinata fell in to his arms — warm and cosy, a loving home for her.

Unmistakably, her face was a bit of a mess, tousled hair sticking up in odd areas and drool remaining on the side of her mouth but she could hardly care, and neither did Kiba. The two were just so utterly content in being in each other's arms, and at that moment, that was all that mattered.

"Hinata, I didn't see you there," he uttered, caressing her hair, silky and laced around his long fingers. "Shit, I didn't mean to wake you up," he apologised, not receiving a response from his girlfriend.

The Hyuuga was too busy being infatuated with him, regaining a sense of his personal, masculine scent, preoccupied by the five inch height difference between them; completely and utterly lost in everything about him.

"It's fine, it's fine!" she grinned, expression quickly changing. "That was the longest business trip you've ever gone on," Hinata pouted, recalling the fact that he'd been gone for about two weeks, leaving her in complete seclusion.

She didn't want to mention it in fear of embarrassing herself, but in only a couple of days, Hinata hadn't felt isolation face her for such a long time — moreover, it'd grown to be a habit, Hinata arriving home from work and seeing her boyfriend's face light up everyday to her appearance. This habit had been broken over the course of the days he'd left, tearing Hinata apart.

He pressed his lips against her softly, craving her supple lips over the period of time he'd gone. "Yeah, and it's clear to see that you missed me."

"I-I can't help it," she flushed, "Did you not miss me?" Her tone grew concerned, wide eyes watching him panic.

Kiba, in a frenzied manner, barked, "Of course I did! I didn't mean it like that, I was teasing, I—"

"I know, Kiba-kun, I know," she laughed, slyness laced in her innocent giggle.

The poor boy breathed uneasily, raising his palm to his forehead. "Don't scare me like that Hinata! I thought you were genuinely angry."

In the midst of the darkness beyond their window, incandescent light illuminated their flat, a shadow falling behind their bodies.

"I promise I won't leave for that long, again," Kiba uttered, tucking a strand of Hinata's tresses behind her ear and snaking his arms around her waist. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent like she had, desperately yearning for her fruity aroma.

Hinata pulled away from him, inquiring, "W-What time is it, by the way?" She'd never really gotten used to him being so intimate with her, Kiba concluded.

"Hm? Well, it is…" His eyes darted to his watch. "4:26 in the morning."

Putting her index finger to her chin, Hinata pondered, "We've got an hour and a half before I need to get ready for work, what should we do?"

Shooting her a sly look, Kiba raised an eyebrow. A smirk plastered across his face devilishly as he began to suggest, "Well—"

Hinata, obviously flustered and glowing pink, yapped, "I-I can make us some coffee, and you can tell me everything that happened on your trip — and I made you some chocolate muffins!"

The mischievous look from Kiba's face washed away, repainted with a soft smile and an amiable nod.

The embarrassed tone of Hinata's voice was quickly dropped, as she adopted that of a more distressed one. "And, also, I need to tell you about something,"

Hinata agreed mentally that it was right to tell him, whether he'd like to hear the news or not — which, undoubtedly, he wouldn't.

Alarm silenced Kiba, before he managed to spit out, "What happened?"

"I went back to my family yesterday."

She was going to tell him about reconciling with Naruto — emphasis lying on the past tense. She was reluctant, but she was going to. That is, until Hinata remembered that he knew. He knew about how, many years ago, she was in love with Naruto Uzumaki, and fear erupted from her insides. Questions clogged her brain — would he stop letting her see him? Would he stop trusting her completely? Would he have doubts?

Knowing that she couldn't take the chance, Hinata scrapped the idea completely and established the fact that she would tell him at a later date. After all, she and Naruto were bound to part ways again. He had no reason to see her.

It would be good, if that did happen, and they did in fact part ways. Her resurfaced feelings for the blonde would die down again, just like it did many years ago. Deep in her heart, there were persisting thoughts that just wanted to seem him once again, hear his warm voice, watch his face glow like an early morning sunrise shining through the imminent darkness.

Kiba became a volcanic eruption, flaring with rage as he roared, "What the hell, Hinata?! Why? Why would you go back to that shitty household?" His nails dug in to Hinata's skin as he gripped her wrists protectively.

"N-Neji said it'd be good idea…"

"Well Neji's full of bullshit!"

Enraging Hinata, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes were narrow. "K-Kiba-kun!"

Kiba took a long, heavy breath, composing himself and letting go of her wrists. Red, wounded marks remained from where his nails jabbed in to her.

"I'm sorry, that was completely out of order," he apologised. "But still, Hinata, why? You didn't need to listen to him!"

A silence grew between them. "It's been three years," she murmured, "they're my blood-related family. I can't keep avoiding them like this, it's childish. I need to, at the very least, be on civil terms with my father. That's all I wanted."

"Well… did you get what you wanted?"

Hinata crawled on to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "No," she muttered, "I didn't."

She brought herself to tell him what happened, every detail included. From when she entered the house to when she ran away — every single part, though her words were awfully muffled and her voice would often crack and she'd explained the story half-heartedly (mostly just wishing to get it over and done with).

"I'm going to fucking kill the bastards, how dare he—" Kiba fumed.

She knew it. This was how their fights always begun — this was why she was so awfully reluctant and cautious when wording herself. However, she was still not cautious enough.

"No, Kiba-kun, please!" she agonised, "J-Just stop…" She didn't want his aggression, his roughness; she needed Kiba to be compassionate with her. She wanted reassurance.

"Hinata, I refuse to hold back! I'm going to go see them personally and knock every single one of them out, I swear, the bastards don't deserve to live after they've—"

"Kiba…" she agonisingly quavered, her pale eyes unfocused and trailing away from her boyfriend's.

"—I'm going to kick their asses for mistreating you, because you deserve ten times better than what they give you, I'm going to go over there right now and beat them dead—"

Kiba deadpanned, suddenly coming to standstill. Inwardly, he kicked himself. He'd entirely disregarded the fact that Hinata was on the floor, a blubbering disaster the longer he'd threaten her family members. "Fuck, Hinata. I got carried away, I…"

She continued to weep, as Kiba failed to comfort her the way she wanted. He just couldn't register why Hinata found it so challenging to discuss her feelings with him — why she couldn't just outwardly tell him to stop saying this, or stop doing that. Unbeknownst to him, it was her irrational fear that he would stop being in love with her; though it sounded silly, the thought only emulated an overwhelming terror.

He wrapped his arms around her, kneeling down to reach her height as he wearied, "damn, Hinata, why am I such an asshole?"

Sniffling and still trembling against Kiba's arms, Hinata comforted, "Y-You're not… don't worry, you just… can't control your feelings sometimes."

Growing concerned about his girlfriend, Kiba interlaced his fingers with Hinata's, equally sharing their warmth. They remained in that position for a while, the two kneeling on the floor and holding onto one another in dismay. Hinata's breathing returned to a steady pace, a signal for Kiba that she had composed to an inner, tranquil state.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, really," he apologised, eyes heavy with guilt.

Nodding in response, Hinata pulled her hands gradually away from his. It wasn't an indication that she was angry or upset with him, but rather a sign that she needed some time to herself and to regain her composure.

His face lit up like a firework, and proposed an idea, "How about you skip work today, and we go to that restaurant you really like in town?"

Hinata's hammered against her chest, unsure of how to respond. "O-Oh, I… Kiba-kun, that's a lovely idea, but I-I have an appointment to go today, and I can't miss it," she informed him, heart shattering at the sight of Kiba's smile dropping completely. "I'm so sorry."

That was a slight lie as well. It was less of an appointment, and more of a casual meeting — although it was debatable whether it was "casual", or not, considering she thought that Naruto disliked her after her selfish actions. Yes, she wanted to call Naruto later and meet up with him.

She never intended to lie to Kiba, it wasn't what she initially wanted, but having him aware that Naruto was back into her life was not something she wished to tell him, either. If he hadn't reacted well to the news about her family, it wasn't even the slightest bit possible that he'd react well to this, either.

Undeniably, Hinata felt extremely guilty, but the anxiety from the pit of her stomach just couldn't bring her to tell him. Ultimately, her fear overweighed her sense of guilt.

It'd have to remain unknown to him for now, but she swore to tell him at a later date. Naruto would've wanted that as well, therefore she was set on her decision.

Hinata promised herself.

xxx

A cough echoed across the room. "So, uh, care to explain why you've gathered us here today, Naruto?" Chouji questioned, the rest of the boys silently inquisitive about the fact that Naruto had gone out of his way to call of the boys and have them come round to his flat.

"No particular reason. Was just feeling it," Naruto stated, shoulders shrugging.

It was true. A random surge of enthusiasm resulted in Naruto inviting all of his friends to his flat, and though his intentions were clearly straightforward (all he really wanted to do was play a couple of video games and watch some movies), the boys begged to differ. They were skeptical in seeing their best friend transition from entirely distraught to being… ever so slightly, better than before.

Eyebrows raised everywhere, Chouji, Lee, and Shikamaru all shared the same baffled look amongst each other. Shikamaru piped up, "…That's it? Nothing else?"

Naruto nodded, sending them all disconcerting smiles, said, "Yup." He ascended from his position, grabbing some drinks for the boys and passed all the fizzy drinks around.

"No, seriously, Naruto what drugs are you on? Why are being so weird? Even when you're… normal, you never invite us round," Shikamaru pondered out loud, watching as Naruto put the Grand Theft Auto CD in to the Xbox and ignored his question.

"Anyone want to play with me?"

"You're avoiding the question, Naruto," Lee retorted.

"How about this: if someone plays GTA with me and successfully wins, I'll tell you guys whatever the hell you want," Naruto gave in, a mischievous look plastered across his face, and a smirk continually widening.

"…So you do have something to tell!" Chouji caught him, pointing his finger at the blonde who gave no response and got the settings for the video game ready.

Shikamaru volunteered himself, raising his hand and smirking in utter confidence. "You better prepare to tell us everything." He repositioned himself so he was sitting on a bean bag next to Naruto's, and had the Xbox controlled gripped tightly against his hands.

"Don't count on that," Naruto smirked in the same manner, "After I'll, I'm pro at GTA. No one can beat the master!"

Naruto Uzumaki lost against Shikamaru.

Yes, really, he lost, and the title of "master" was renounced as being Shikamaru.

Grumbling miserably, Naruto rolled his eyes as Shikamaru did nothing more than just give him a nod of victory. "Whatever. I'm not even that good at GTA either, I've only played a couple of times."

The controller fell out of his clammy hands, and he pouted. Arms crossed and acting as a barrier from the rest of the boys, Naruto rolled his eyes at the fact that Chouji and Lee were high-fiving Shikamaru as a result of his triumph.

"So," Shikamaru chuckled, "I won. You know what that means, right?"

Naruto snapped (though with a grin across his face), "I don't break my promises, if that's what you're intending, asshole!" The boys cracked up, watching Naruto slowly return back to his previous self.

Shikamaru held his hands against her body in defence, and rejoined, "Woah woah, I never implied that!"

"Whatever, jerk!" Naruto grumbled sourly, crossing his arms and pouting due to his loss.

All of the boys gathered in front of the blond, awaiting a long story. "If you're telling us you don't break promises, then show us. Tell us, are you back with Sakura?" Lee asked.

Naruto leaned back, raising his head upwards and looking directly at the ceiling. "No, quite the contrary," he said, pain still clear in his words. "That night we all went out to the club, and you told me not to call Sakura—"

"You called her," Shikamaru interjected, rolling his eyes. "I knew it. When I realised you'd left, I knew something was up."

Chouji and Lee hanged on their words intently, eyes beading widely.

They all had their gaze fixated on their best friend. No movements, scuttling or shuffling. Nothing. They simply had their ears completely riveted on Naruto, listening as he explained the events that occurred once calling "Sakura" and how she had taken all of her words back, apparently.

A silence ensued. At this stage, everyone had their mouths reaching the floor, eyeballing one another, brains detonating.

"So are you two back together again?"

"No fucking way," Shikamaru denied it, head aching in the news he'd mentally comprehended. "This is actually fucking ridiculous."

"Yeah, exactly Shikamaru, no way," Naruto agreed. "Turns out it was all a fake. I called Sakura the next day, and she denied every part of it. It wasn't her who I was on the phone to."

"Wait, what? Damn, this story is getting wilder and wilder the more I listen to it," Chouji agonised, feeling a headache amongst the bewilderment he was drowning in.

Naruto closed his eyes, the climax of the story awaiting the rest of the boys. "So I figured out who it was, met up with her and… she's not that bad of a person, actually. She was timid, small — harmless, but still, she hurt me. Accidental, or not. She thought she was doing it to do a good deed, to make a stranger happy, but my idea of happiness turned out to be different from hers."

"What was she like?" Shikamaru wondered, taking a heavy sip of his sparkling drink in front of him.

Naruto took a long, deep breath. "She was… very, very kind. Anyone could tell that about her. She had such welcoming eyes and a warm smile. I thought it could have all been a fake, at first, but then I just carried listening to her and I knew she wasn't bullshitting. She seemed like a genuine person."

Perhaps if they'd met in a different situation, a different time, things wouldn't have turned out the way it had. After all, she was a decent girl, Naruto decoded, but what she'd done to him was hardly acceptable.

"I don't think that's about her being a kind person, Naruto," Lee disagreed, "I think that's about her fancying you, possibly."

Naruto scoffed, choking out half of the drink full in his mouth, and ridiculed his statement, "I yelled at her for about ten minutes on the phone and made her cry. I very much doubt it. Still, she's different, and kind of weird really."

Dropping the topic, Shikamaru asked, "So how's progress coming along? Getting over Sakura, that is."

A frown appeared on Naruto's face before buried his head in his knees, a dark aura emitting from his body.

"Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't have asked that."

"Getting over her isn't an option, Shikamaru. I tried it, but it just won't work. I need to get her back, I just… I'm waiting for her to realise that she was wrong," he released a small laugh underneath his breath, "I love her so much, y'know? Getting over her… it's impossible, Shikamaru."

None of the boys really knew what to say — they wanted to give him a third party view, tell him how wrong he was and he'd get over it eventually, but they knew those weren't the words he wanted to hear.

"This is so crazy," Chouji, utterly baffled, stated, "are you still in touch with the girl?"

Naruto shrugged, unsure of how to reply. "Well I haven't really spoken to her since a couple of days ago. I don't know what's really going to happen next. It's kind of awkward between us, honestly, but I have a feeling we'll stop communicating after a while."

Shaking his head in response, Lee clashed in opinions, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Naruto. After all, life has its way of surprising people."

Scoffing, Naruto ridiculed him, "Thanks, Lee, I didn't know I had a therapist in the room."

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru added, "What Lee was meant to say, but failed to do so in a less cheesy approach, was that: don't try and predict what's gonna happen to yourself in the next couple of months. It's futile."

Naruto gave it a thought, a moment of silence brewing mentally. If he applied that same theorem to his own life, there was that possibly of Shikamaru being correct. For example, he would have never in a million years predicted that Sakura would've even thought about dumping him — it was just too spontaneous and random, yet it'd happened anyway.

Shrugging his shoulders without a care, Naruto tried to ignore his comment, until Shikamaru continued, "Who knows, Naruto. You and that girl could end up being pretty close, this time next month."

Naruto cocked a smile, eyebrow raising. "Yeah," he agreed, "Who knows."

.

.

**a/n:** I hope you all enjoyed that, please do review as it does mean a great deal. I hope you have a really good day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**the breakup call **

_chapter 4_

**a/n: **thank you for the reviews lovelys! :D

I don't own Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hinata, what _are_ you panicking for?" TenTen eyeballed her best friend mischievously, smirk dancing across her lips as she gaped at Hinata.

Her mind was obviously elsewhere, and TenTen was set out to find out where it was exactly.

She'd been fretting for the past half an hour, internally preoccupied from work and dropping plates several times due to her clumsiness. Hinata had entirely brushed it off, claiming that she was probably just a bit dazed today or a little sleepy, but TenTen begged to differ. There was very little moments when Hinata was as clumsy as she was today, and she set herself a mission to find out why.

Deadpanned, Hinata froze in her position and stumbled on her words anxiously, "P-Panicking? M-Me? A-About what?" she questioned, her voice breaking numerous times.

TenTen giggled under her breath, appreciating her best friend's obliviousness. Hinata had clearly stumbled over her words, her eyes unfocused on TenTen and lingering somewhere else. She was a _mess_.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you…" the brunette giggled playfully, "So, what's so interesting about your phone that you've been staring at it, like, the whole day?"

Pausing dead in her tracks, TenTen's words silenced Hinata. She fumbled for words, contemplating on how to respond but her eyes entirely gave it away as TenTen saw Hinata's entire body completely pause.

"Checkmate!" TenTen attacked Hinata, and being several inches naturally taller than the Hyuuga, she swiped the phone from her fingers with ease.

Frantically waving her arms about in surrender, Hinata cried, "T-TenTen! No, please—"

While Hinata made a weak effort to retrieve her phone, it was proven ineffective. She looked silly, trying to jump on a girl inches taller and much more physically powerful than her. So she resulted to pleading and begging, yanking on TenTen's work uniform with a sullen beg.

Clamping her fingers around the phone even tighter, TenTen used her free hand to scroll through the contents of Hinata's phone, and an unknown name struck her.

She narrowed her eyes to the name, trying to rummage through her brain to decode who this stranger was and if Hinata had discussed him with her previously. However, if her memory served her right, then TenTen knew that this name hadn't ever been a topic of interest between them before.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" she read aloud, "Who's that? You've never talked about this guy before."

Immediately, Hinata's face flushed upon hearing the name and she took the chance to quickly win back her possession.

"O-Oh, him, he's just…" her words lingered awkwardly. Instantaneously, Hinata began gnawing on her bottom lip, diverting her apprehensive gaze away from TenTen's so they were no longer making eye contact. Her body became completely rigid, muscles tensing and arms crossing to act as a physical barrier of exclusion.

TenTen cocked a smug smirk, eyebrows wiggling. "He's just?" she reiterated her.

"A friend from high school," Hinata responded, eyeballing her phone to ensure the brunette hadn't done anything dodgy on her phone. Utterly oblivious to the fact that her face was growing warmer and gradually more crimson, TenTen poked her cheek.

"If you want to convince me he's just a 'friend', maybe you should stop blushing," TenTen winked, until a thought quickly shot through her. Her mouth hovered open, shock distinct in her eyes. "Oh my god, Hinata — you're not cheating on Kiba, are you?"

Her sentence made Hinata jump, body shaken by what her ears heard. Cheating? The word hadn't even passed through Hinata's brain. But soon, it began to resonate within her heard, ringing like a bell. Horror was beginning to pass through her, completely disgusted with herself for even thinking the answer _could_ be "yes".

_Cheating, cheating, cheating. _

She immediately shook her head in denial. "No! No, TenTen, no," she refused, "I just think he's a little cute. That's all, I promise."

Curiosity swimming in TenTen's eyes, Hinata's thoughts grew distracted, reflecting on her cruel actions and the consequences of them. However, she forced herself to quickly snap out of her reverie and do what she had been struggling to do in the past half an hour.

"A-Anyway, I have to make a phone call, so…" shying away from TenTen, she briskly walked away with a timid wave and walked upstairs in to the staff changing rooms. TenTen appeared as perplexed as ever, not knowing whether she should have waved back or not.

After all, she didn't really approve of what Hinata was doing, but at the same time, she trusted her. Sure, Hinata made mistakes, but she had a conscience. TenTen _knew _that Hinata wouldn't do anything that would betray Kiba or harm their relationship. Ultimately, Hinata loved Kiba, and it was just out of her nature to be unfaithful.

Therefore, TenTen let Hinata go and make her phone call, an abundance of faith put in to her best friend as she could only pray deeply that Hinata wouldn't do anything silly.

Meanwhile, Hinata was busy losing her nerves to even think about TenTen. Although it wasn't of the classiest places to make a phone call, she forced herself to bear with it for five minutes.

Breath getting knocked out of her lungs, Hinata choked up the words she'd mentally rehearsed over and over again, practising precisely what to say to Naruto without coming across as strange or utterly bizarre.

She pressed a button and held the phone to her ear, grasping the material so tightly she felt it fit to crack. Hinata felt her chest rise and fall at a quicker pace, her sea of anxiety drowning her lungs. There was a silence for a moment until a voice could be heard on the other end, sounding much more delightful and joyous than the previous times she'd called him.

"Hello?"

Hinata freaked out, jumping at the boisterous sound of his voice. "H-Hello!"

"Hinata," he greeted her, (resulting in her leaping in joy, aware that he'd clearly remembered her name) "What's up?"

"I-I had something I wanted to talk to you about, so I was wondering if you'd like to come to bakery, right now?"

Realising that it was somewhat silly of her to have ordered him to come see her straight away, she internally wished she'd said "tomorrow" or a day where he'd be more like to be free. Despite this, she was just too brimmed with impatience, thus causing her to desperately want to see him that instance.

A silence ensued through the phone, but she could feel him pondering about whether he could make it or not.

"Now?" Naruto repeated her. "It's short notice but I think I can make it. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Hinata, ecstatic in knowing that he could make it, said her byes before she instantaneously hung up and sprinted down the stairs. Not even caring about the fact that she'd stumbled multiple times, she leapt as fast as she could back to the kitchen of the bakery in utter delight and face reddening by the minute.

Upon seeing TenTen, she felt a wave of emptiness hit her as she reminisced on her best friend's words. _Kiba_. She'd even went as far as lying to him about meeting up with Naruto, because she was frightened of his reaction. They both knew she was madly in love with the blonde ever since high school — he had every reason not to allow Hinata to see him.

Every part of her wanted to stop that from happening.

Upon leaving the bakery and waiting for Naruto outside, she watched a car park outside of the store and a blonde maned man exit it in a highly confident manner. Mildly startled, astonishment swam in her eyes as she swiftly tucked a strand of her silky locks behind her ears. A piece of paper pressed against one hand, and the other free hand waving subtly to beckon him over to her.

"Hey, shortstuff," Naruto approached her, fingers running through his tousled locks, "What did you want to talk to me about?" He struck as looking somewhat drowsy, but never failed to give her his signature grin.

The blonde stood close to her, but not so close that she felt restless at his presence. His physically larger frame was loitering tall above her, the height difference between them even bigger than it was between her and Kiba.

Studying him intently, Hinata observed that he was dressed a little formally, a suit and tie fitted on him perfectly. She inwardly suggested that he was going to a party, perhaps. Quickly dismissing this idea, Hinata recalled that he wouldn't be going to a party in the early afternoon. Though she was curious, she couldn't bring herself to ask in case of it being a private matter.

Fixating her thoughts back on the paper she was holding, Hinata pressed against it in her hand even tighter. The edges were only slighted crumpled due to her apprehension and tight grip.

"I-I was just wondering where you were currently working," she inquired, pale porcelain cheeks glowing a lovely scarlet.

"Oh, well," he braced himself, a heavy grumble releasing from his lips, "I _was _working as a chef. But, y'know, when you don't come in for a a couple of week straight without giving the boss any form of notice, you kind of get fired."

Hinata chortled, glimpsing at his displeased reaction at reminiscing on the reason he was fired. "_Kind_ of," she echoed him gleefully.

The pair sharing a small chuckle, Naruto wondered, "Why did you want to know, anyway?"

Sticking the paper in front of her, the blonde enclosed his fingers around it and released from her grasp. Cerulean hues scanned past the contents, startled as he read further and further downwards. "A job application form?" he read aloud, "You want—"

"I want you to work here," she finished his sentence, "I was thinking about it, and I reckoned this sort of situation, of you getting fired, would occur. Therefore, I'm allowing you to work here, under my authority, _until _you find a new workplace."

Hinata prepared herself for his reaction, eyes trailing to his confounded expression. It was obvious to her that he would stop coming to work, drowning in his distressing heartbreak. She felt guilty, knowing a part of that reason for being so heartbroken was because of her deceiving him. Most predominately, she wanted to repent for her faults and do _some _sort of good for him.

Of course, the worst part, that she hadn't previously contemplated much on, was wondering how she'd break the news to TenTen that a new employee would be joining them. Moreover, it'd be the boy TenTen was provoking her about, so her reaction to his arrival would be… priceless, to say at the least.

Naruto, profoundly perplexed, continued gazing away at the sheet before him. "Hinata? Are you sure about this?" he questioned, "I mean… let's admit it, I'm not the most experienced in this field."

"You've got some experience in the food industry."

"Yeah, but making ramen isn't exactly the same thing as making a ten-layered wedding cake."

Hinata appreciated his concern, but he had nothing to worry about — she'd considered all of this before, and thought of a reasonable solution. "Don't fret, I'm not going to make you work in the kitchen. You'll probably be waiting tables or serving at the till, probably some miscellaneous chores here and there."

"I don't know what to say…" the blonde said, scratching his head in a shaken disposition, "thank you, Hinata."

Seeing the boy so flustered in joy set her heart on fire. She hadn't really anticipated for him to be so grateful, let alone even expect him to even accept her offer. Perhaps working with her would make him uncomfortable, she previously thought.

Regardless, he seemed elated, his eyes gradually diminishing any elements of rigour. His formerly rigid composure softened and a pleasant, entrancing smile tugged at his lips.

"D-Don't thank me, it's fine! I wanted to try and make it up to you — even though I did such a horrible thing, you're still talking to me normally. I really appreciate it."

"Ah, it's fine. It's my nature, really," he shrugged, "I'm like this with everyone."

She expected that, really. Hinata was fully aware that he'd always been this friendly and forgiving; it seemed like he really hadn't changed, after all. It had been so long since the two had seen each other, yet his positive, amiable nature hadn't shifted. Hinata was happy about that — it was that kind aspect of him that she loved the most. It'd been a shame if he grew out of it.

"Keep the application form, and give it back to me in three days. That's when you can start," she informed, "6am sharp — no excuses for being late." He nodded at her in response, quickly wrapping up the conversation.

Hinata's unspoken desire loitered in the air, the urge to just keep talking to him a little longer, drag out the conversation perhaps a little more, but there was no room for that. Hinata simply wanted to show him her apology, and though she couldn't precisely demonstrate it in a physical manner, she concluded that this way the best possible way to show it.

This wasn't going to be permanent. His presence would be temporary, and once again, he'd leave again, just like he'd always done. It was only inevitable.

They said their farewells, the paper gripped tightly in Naruto's clutch, as she watched him pace his way to his car.

Hinata watched him walk away from her, blurring and merging in to the distance as he drove away.

xxx

Naruto used to spend long, restless nights drowning in his own raw memories, when he was much younger. He reminisced on unwanted, neglected thoughts that had been stored away over the years due to his own denial.

Sometimes, they'd slither in his thoughts every now and then, haunting him. Scarring his dreams, engraving endless nightmares that'd leave him awoken in a hysterical daze and bewildered of his surroundings, panting and wheezing and palpitating in a choking mess.

It was almost impossible for it to disperse from his memories, after all. They were engrained in his brain, even years after it'd happened.

As much as he'd wish for it to, there was no possibility of him being able to forget about it. He was only very young when it had occurred — the young, naive teenager with constellations in his eyes and the world at his feet was no more. His spirit was adrift, lost at sea. The death of his parents affected him heavily as a child.

Although his memories were fragmented and a little blurred due to being so young when the accident occurred, he tried to envision it as clearly as he could, and pieced the puzzle together.

If it hadn't been for Jiraiya, perhaps he would've been lost for a lot longer, but thanks to him, he turned out absolutely fine. An adult brimmed with a future and hope still swimming in his eyes. He found his soul once again, reconnecting with it and recollecting the warmth back in to his body.

To this day, Jiraiya never failed to stop being a wise figure to him — though perverted and insanely idiotic at times — he would always support and encourage Naruto, fueling the fire inside of him. Despite moving out after university, Naruto never failed to call him every once in a while, check up on how he was doing, and how his "research" was going.

Unbeknownst to the six-year old Naruto, his entire house had been engulfed in flames. In complete oblivion, Naruto had been in his room when his nose picked up the precise, menacing scent of smoke, sending chills down Naruto's entire body and jolted his nerves.

He was supposed to be completing his homework, peacefully doing his maths as his parents claimed they were making dinner. Deep in his gut, he'd prayed that the smoke was simply a result of his dad's bad cooking and he'd burnt the bread like he'd always done. He really, really hoped that was the case.

He leapt from his position and ran down the staircase, crackling sounds distinct against his eardrums. His eyes connected with his parents', upon seeing their distraught faces, a horrified look in their eyes.

Naruto had not foreseen this – he had not foreseen the image of his parents, enveloped by flames, their eyes warning him not to approach any nearer. Utterly terror-stricken, Naruto's fear became a tidal bore, drowning him in the depths of his horror.

"Naruto!" Kushina had yelled, her and Minato surrounded by the flames by the kitchen as they stood helpless amongst it, "Stay away from here! Go back to your room, and listen to me, make sure you close the door!" Her voice broke, face almost full of tears but she reminded herself she had to stay strong — at least, for Naruto.

Naruto was too perplexed, too overwhelmed, too stunned to even move. He simply stood there, trying to comprehend the situation and decipher what the hell was going on. For once in his life, Naruto was so full of fear that he choked back his words, his throat dry and saliva heavy against his mouth. Naruto couldn't do anything.

He was helpless.

"The firemen will be at your room soon, so close your door and open all of your windows!" Minato echoed his wife, words laced with as much fear as Kushina's. Although they were both so terrified their skin pricked and their entire bodies were drown in their sweat, one step forward would mean being buried by the flames.

"Go, _now!_" they both bellowed, brittle voices and desperate eyes almost pleading for him to escape the treacherous scenery and protect himself.

A surge of adrenaline shot through Naruto, his feet carrying him back to his room.

Everything was a blur. Rooms, doors, windows — everything just blurred in front of Naruto's vision. He was sprinting so fast away from the scene, that he might as well have been flying, with his mind swimming with his own sense of guilt — that he completely left his parents to fend for their own.

Slamming the door with every force he had left in him, he opened his windows; the sirens of the fire engine became higher pitched, as the huge truck was distanced closer and closer to his window. The disturbing, resonating rings of the firetrucks pained Naruto's ears, echoing and vibrating furiously.

Firemen in vivid, red uniform scurried from every corner. Some entered the house from the front door, while some were pointing at Naruto with desperation evident in their eyes. Only moments later, a ladder was reaching for him, a firemen stepping up it in apprehension, and reached the house's second floor — Naruto's room.

"Take my hand, kid, it's all going to be okay," he reassured, voice soothing and composed. He reached out his hand, Naruto reluctant and gazing at the hand with his guilt weighing him down. How could he even have thought of taking that hand, transporting himself to safety, while his parents were helpless against the fire?

"B-But my parents! They're—" Naruto panicked, looking behind and pointing past the door in distress.

"They'll be just fine, don't worry," the fireman replied, nodding, enlightening faith.

So, Naruto believed him. He took the firemen's hand, lumbering out of the window and stepping on to the ladder uneasily. He staggered numerous times, but had the firemen's support with him, helping the poor, distressed child keep his composure.

Naruto almost believed the soothing, calming words — "they'll be fine". _Almost._

Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze died that evening from over smoke inhalation.

It still never really sunk deep in to Naruto's brain that he was completely alone, parentless.

Perhaps only then, when he was introduced to Jiraiya, did he grow less somber and more like his previous self. Certainly, if it hadn't been for living with him, he wouldn't have known how he would cope living in isolation.

Jiraiya helped him fill the void, he stopped him from lingering hopelessly on to the past and grow. He was his saviour, some might say.

Naruto inwardly grinned, thanking Jiraiya for all he had done and supporting him through his troubles — although he was a moronic, irritable child who was not particularly book-smart like a lot of children, there was a distinct spark in Naruto that only Jiraiya noticed.

Inwardly brimmed with happiness, Naruto clutched the steering wheel even tighter as he made a turn. He could see the myriad of white carnation flowers sitting on the back seat of his car, the bouquet enlivening his surroundings.

It was a wintry, late afternoon yet the sun never failed to peak through and melt the iciness of the season. On his way to his parents' gravestones, Naruto felt warmth throughout his body, knowing his parents would be _extremely_ proud to see that this was the son they raised for eleven, blissful years. Although he was not as intelligent as his father, he upheld an irreplaceable sense of determination and perseverance, very much like his mother. He bore through adversity. He was resilient. He was a child that, he was sure, his parents would be proud of, and he was to show them that.

Incandescent warmth of sunrays danced on Naruto's skin, radiating through the windows of the car and melting any signs of ice. He was hopeful, filled with enthusiasm to visit his parents once again. It had been another, long year, and he was content (though slightly nervous) to be back again, returning to their graves, meeting them again.

His car made a final turn, swerving in to an open field with a two, granite gravestone placed in the middle.

Naruto stepped out of his car, ensuring the flowers were tightly clutched to his hands — though clammy, and slipping from grip. He paced his way towards the gravestones, in no particular rush as emotions overwhelmed him like they did every year, mentally echoing the reminder that his parents saved him, that his parents were his heroes.

Skirting pass the brown, frosted leaves, crispy under his footsteps, Naruto glimpsed past the ice crystals hanging from the naked trees, glistening like white quartz against the afternoon sun.

Naruto wasn't upset. He was simply proud to know that his parents were so altruistic and loving they didn't mind sacrificing themselves if their son could live — it was truly a heartwarming thought for him.

Warmth spread throughout Naruto, contentment written across his face. He felt himself erupting with immense pride and raw happiness, to know that these two heroes were his _parents_. A constant, daily reminder that Minato and Kushina loved him wholly, willing to risk their entire existence for their one and only child. They were truly selfless human beings.

Distancing closer to the gravestones, Naruto nibbled on his lips, wiping his sweaty palms with his sides. Feeling his heart hammer uncontrollably out of his chest, he inwardly laughed at himself. It was strange. He'd done this every year since he was raw age of eleven, yet he still had little moments here and there when his anxiety could consume him.

Although he'd always promised himself they would be proud, he began to actually wonder, would they actually? Would his parents be pleased knowing this was the son they raised for eleven years? Would they be proud knowing he was their son, just like he was proud knowing they were his parents?

"Hey mum, dad," he beamed, and though his voice was a little shaky, while his expression proved otherwise. A soft smile, resembling that of pride, vigour and endurance. Naruto gingerly laid the flowers down, and kneeled down in front of both Kushina and Minato's gravestone, due to the close proximity between both gravestones.

"Looks like it's been another year, huh?" he reflected, eyes unfocused and growing distant at the mental reminiscence of arriving at the same spot, some time last year. "Another year but I miss you both just as much."

Due to pure, accumulated maturity, he'd grown a little less nervous when arriving, and more content. All Naruto wanted was to come with a bright smile and to show he was absolutely fine; after all, he was their son and he inherited their mentally strong characteristics.

He wanted to show he could endure the most threatening of storms and most powerful of hurricanes if he had to, because he was _strong_. Naruto wasn't their child for nothing.

"That perv, Jiraiya, is fine. Doing pretty well, actually — not that that's any different," he chuckled lightly, nostalgia striking him hard as he mentally developed flashbacks of Jiraiya constantly obsessed over his "research", as he liked to call it.

"As for me, I'm doing… okay. I'm managing," he breathed, a chuckle escaping his lips, not really knowing where to start with his feelings. "Sakura – she broke up with me." The words left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth, a twinge of pain shooting through him.

"Sasuke and I…" he breathed, voice trailing. "Well, we're not that close anymore." His parents knew, _everyone_ knew, of how Naruto and Sasuke were closest of friends, ever since a young age due to their mothers being friendly too. Though both continuously competing and insanely rivalrous in pretty much everything, this only strengthened their friendship. After Sasuke's parent's passed away, and so did Naruto's, they found an indescribable bond beyond words.

However, over the course of the past two or so months, things… quickly transitioned. Sasuke just grew cold — similar to that of Sakura's attitude — and distanced himself away from Naruto, not picking up his calls, never answering his door.

It was clear that something was up. On the contrary, Sasuke was not a naturally affectionate person, nor was he particularly one to discuss his feelings or open up, therefore making Naruto's issue even greater. It was hard to find out what was wrong when he couldn't get a word in edgeways without being hung up on, on the phone.

"…But it's fine, as if I care about him!" Naruto burst out, deception fabricated in his voice.

Squinting due to the natural light striking him directly in the eyes, Naruto felt his sunlit surroundings grow warmer. Ice, which danced across the grassy meadows, quickly melted, trickling down greenery: trees, flowers, bushes, and grass as insignificant water droplets.

"I'm managing," Naruto repeated, "Sakura and Sasuke – they're being cold, and distant. I-I… don't really know why. I'm so confused, I don't know what I've done."

Even though Naruto's trousers were growing wet due to kneeling on the moist grass for a prolonged period of time, he hardly cared.

"But I'll be alright. I'll be absolutely fine, I'm sure," Naruto concluded, his smile returning on his face, because he had to stay optimistic – the likelihood of his best friends being so cold with him wouldn't last forever, he hoped.

"I wish you could just give me some advice – _anything_," Naruto breathed. "You'd probably tell me that I need to bathe more regularly, sort out my hygiene… and get a hold of myself. Right? I'm so stupidly wound up over a girl, aren't I? Maybe if you were here, you'd both say that."

He quietly muttered the last part of his sentence, "But you're not."

His arm reached forward, fingers stretching to touch the rough, stone texture of the gravestone and feel the writing that engraved the words, "_Kushina Uzumaki_". He recalled his mother's voice, rhythmic and lovingly replaying in his head, her constantly joyous and fiery disposition warming his insides.

"I mean, it's okay, I'm an adult now. I can fend for my own. But… I've just forgotten what it feels like to have two loving parents by my side, y'know?"

A gush of air blew past Naruto, his fingers still trailing down the bumpy, earthen surface of the grave. Perhaps his expression gave it all away – his hidden vulnerability.

"I think… I should go now," he quavered, struggling to stand once his again. He used all of his force and pushed his body upwards, his frame hovering above the gravestones. "Mum, dad. I'll see you next year."

Slowly but gradually sauntering away from the scenery, Naruto felt the pace of his heart slow down to a more normal rate. His head turned slightly, the gravestones visible at the corner of his eyes and filling him with optimism. Naruto was indescribably proud to be the son of the most selfless parents he'd ever known.

After the death of someone dearly loved, Naruto deciphered that no one ever _really_ moves on. People just find something else to fill the missing, empty void. Life does doesn't stop for anyone, and it certainly didn't for Naruto. He still had to come to school, come to work, walk down the street like he always used to because that's just how humans work.

They can't move on, but they can certainly learn to live with it, and that was exactly what Naruto did.

xxx

"Large vanilla latte for customer number twenty-six!"

The boisterous voices of those participating in chatter were overpowered by the churning sounds of the coffee machine. A harsh, bitter aroma of grounded coffee beans loitered in the vociferous atmosphere, pricking Naruto's sense of smell. He was never really much of a coffee person, due to the bitterness of the flavour, but it helped him keep awake and a little less drowsy than he seemed today.

Then again, Naruto wasn't even sure if he'd be able to get a coffee in the first place due to the rowdiness and commotion of the hectic coffee shop.

After coming home from visiting his parents' graves, his thirst overwhelmed him and with the patience of a ten-year old, Naruto just _had_ to make a stop to allay his longing for a drink.

Stuck in a queue, Naruto shook his head inwardly at what a stupid decision he'd made. He was in a coffee shop, and had been waiting in a line for roughly ten minutes. The queue had extended outside the coffee shop, customers stranded in the iciness of the winter afternoon.

A customer made an attempt to push past him in the queue, perking Naruto's sudden fury.

"Hey hey, stop pushing!" Naruto snapped at a customer, his inevitable rage overcoming him. Said customer stopped indeed, a little overwhelmed by Naruto's fuming anger, and stepped back in the queue. A satisfied smirk strong against Naruto's lips, he nodded and stepped further in the queue as it was almost his turn to order his drink.

Only roughly three people were left until it was his turn to order, but when the number turned to zero and he stepped forward to reach the till, another unknown man swiftly tried to swoop past and push past him.

Naruto grumbled inwardly at yet another customer trying to push past him.

"Can I have a large chocolate—" the man rapidly began to order, receiving an enraged glare from the blonde but went fully unnoticed.

"No, it's _my _turn to order!" Naruto barked, "You pushed in front of me, idiot!" Yanking on the man's coat, he quickly turned around.

Naruto's eyes grew the size of a planet and his mouth dropped a few inches in disbelief at the familiar face exhibited. Similar, disheveled chestnut-brown mane, narrowed dark eyes and pretentious look — Naruto knew that face absolutely anywhere. There was absolutely no doubt about it.

Choking on his own breath, Naruto tried to stare at the guy a little longer, inwardly praying that this was not the person he thought it was. But unfortunately, it was.

"Kiba Inuzuka?" he bellowed, pointing at the figure in front of him and startled by the face he was witnessing. It was way too coincidental to see Kiba Inuzuka, in perhaps the most random situation he'd ever come across.

Unfortunately, Naruto really did not wish of seeing this particular face ever again, after the constant bickering in high school. Seeing him once again did not warm Naruto's heart at all – in fact, it did the very opposite. A temptation to wish to just back away from the coffee shop and pretend he'd never seen Kiba at all stirred mentally, but he shook his head after doing so.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The same horrified tone drifted in Kiba's words, eyes lunging out of head and mouth reaching the floor. Their dislike for each other was clearly proven mutual.

The pair had been… not exactly the friendliest two in high school, constantly bickering between each other, never really coming to a resolution in their arguments, and just generally weren't left on the best of terms, not even after graduation when they were supposed to grow in to "mature adults".

While he was more than content to stay in touch with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee — Kiba Inuzuka was out of the question. He'd considered being acquaintance with him, sure, but being… best friends was just… bizarre. If they'd ever share a class together, all they'd do was snap at each other the entire lesson.

"_You're_ the person who just pushed past me?" Naruto scowled, "I knew it, I've _always_ disliked you since high school!"

In response, Kiba growled heatedly, "_You_ disliked me? Naruto, you were that annoying moron who used to always borrow my pens and never give it back! And I didn't push past you, liar."

Mouth still reaching the floor, Naruto bellowed, "Are you serious? Are you actually denying the fact that you pushed past me?" The blonde's previously composed demeanor quickly vanished and he was now completely fuming.

He popped in to this little shop with high hopes to come in for about five minutes, then leave. Not to wait in a queue for fifteen minutes, meet Kiba Inuzuka (of all people) and start a pointless, inevitable squabble with him.

"Look, squirt, I've been waiting for about twenty minutes now in this damn line, much longer than you probably have, so don't pretend I pushed in front of you, when I clearly didn't." Kiba continued to defend himself, a smirk tugging at his lips while Naruto yanked at his thick collar with his fist, fingers gripping at the fabric of his clothing tightly. "Grow up, Naruto."

Fuming, Naruto bellowed, "What the hell did you just—"

"P-Please don't fight! It's okay, both of you can order at the same time!" one of the waitresses gently murmured, her voice fragile and intimidated by the aggressive aura surrounding the two boys. "We have two free tills available."

She pointed at the following tills, a wave of relief overcoming her as she witnessed Naruto's grip on Kiba release and both of their expression return at ease.

"I wasn't the one who started it, anyway," Kiba said, unaware of the fact that Naruto was too busy rolling his eyes to feed in to what he was saying.

It was almost like the pair had reverted back to their childish, immature selves once again. Except they were now adults, but old habits never died hard.

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled, ordering his drink and refusing to even glimpse once at his old "friend".

As soon as he was done ordering his drink, Naruto quickly escaped the dreadful coffee shop in order to grasp some sort of freedom from all of the hectic commotion commencing inside, and to also get away from Kiba himself. Horror brewed mentally as he even thought of that name, his aggravation for the boy erupting in his insides. He hadn't even bothered looking back or saying a farewell to Kiba, considering it was pointless and he didn't deserve Naruto's farewells anyway, if he was going to be that obnoxious to him.

It wasn't like Naruto hated him as such, it was simply a feeling of dislike, and he… was just _really _irritating, and had always just seemed to stay that way. He'd seen many from his high school mature in to brilliant adults, while Kiba had not. Oddly, he seemed to be stuck in an endless circle of annoyance, Naruto thought.

Swiftly exiting the coffee shop, Naruto inwardly celebrated the fact that there were many people, including Kiba himself, that he had not kept in contact with, and would hopefully avoid for the rest of his life as well.

.

.

**a/n:** so, kiba and naruto finally reunite, and in one of the most coincidental ways ;)

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please do review! c:

have a great day. :)


End file.
